Part Two Harry and Ginny's Honeymoon
by SeverusAndLilyForever
Summary: this is part two... not as good as i wanted it to be but... this is their honeymoon, nothing BIG in it at all.


Part Two: Harry and Ginny's Honeymoon

Part Two: Harry and Ginny's Honeymoon

With a loud crack, Harry and Ginny appeared in the middle of a group of trees that were placed conveniently next to their hotel. They looked at each other, grinning, because they were excited about the week to come. They were going to relax at the beach, go whale and porpoise watching on a boat, and attend a sort of "luau" party in the sand and sun. But first, they had to check into their room, a suite with a king-sized bed, a small kitchen, a living room area, two televisions, and a shower and bath room. As they placed their luggage down on the fluffy, carpeted floor, they peered around the hotel room. It was much bigger than they had expected, and there was a great view of the sunset over the ocean. Ginny turned to Harry and said, "Let's go to the beach. It looks so nice at this time of day." They both reached into their suitcases and pilled out swimsuits and towels. After they had both changed into their suits and grabbed a pair of flip flops, Harry opened the door, and they walked down to the beach.

As they laid their towels down on the sand, Harry looked into Ginny's big, brown eyes and said to her, "You are so beautiful." The couple laid down on the beach and watched they waves crash and seagulls dip down into the ocean for dinner. They had only just arrived in California, but they were already having the best time of their lives because they were with each other.

When the married couple arrived back at their hotel, the sun had set, and it was soon to be 9 o'clock. Ginny yawned, "I'm tired. Let's go to bed." They changed into their pajamas, Harry's a pair of boxers and Ginny's some cotton shorts and a tank top, climbed into bed, and fell asleep. When they woke up to a ring of the doorbell, the clock read 10:30 a.m. Harry pulled on a t-shirt and went to answer the door. "Would you like your room cleaned and bed sheets changed?" exclaimed a voice from the other side of the door. Harry glanced at Ginny, who was shaking her head no. He said to the cleaning lady, "No thank you." And went back into the bedroom where Ginny was now flipping through channels on the TV. "What would you like to do today," asked Harry, "our boat ride isn't until tomorrow." "Let's hand out here for a bit and then go shopping for souvenirs," suggested Ginny. "Fine by me," said Harry, "Whatever makes you happy, Ginny." But instead of watching the television with his wife, Harry looked at Ginny, and realized that she was the prettiest, most wonderful girl he had ever known. He scooted next to her on the couch and played with her long, soft, flaming red hair. She looked up at him, and then she was kissing him as passionately as she had on his seventeenth birthday, right before he was to leave on the search for the Horcruxes. He kissed her back for a minute more, then they broke apart. They smiled at each other and Ginny said, "I love you Harry," Harry nodded his head and said, "I love you too, so much."

Later that day, down on the beach, Ginny and Harry sat and enjoyed their souvenirs. Ginny had bought a beautiful portrait of the beach and the ocean, and Harry had gotten a few t-shirts with some different logos on them. One read, "Hollister Cal." And the other said, "Fun in the Sun at California." They weren't really his style, but he couldn't find anything else and Ginny was really happy when he bought them. Suddenly Ginny jumped up and ran into the ocean, clothes and all. Harry trampled in after her, and for a while they played around, splashing sea foam at each other and jumping waves. After the sun had set and they both had exclaimed, "I'm tired," Ginny and Harry hiked back to their hotel. "Boy that was fun!" Ginny told Harry. "Yeah, I had the greatest time!" agreed Harry. Then, they both showered to get the coarse sand out of their hair, and went to sleep.

Harry woke Ginny at a quarter to nine. Ginny glanced at the clock and said, "Why this early?" "Well, if you want to shower, do your hair, do your makeup, and get breakfast by 10:00, then you have to wake up at 8:45. We have to leave for the pier at 10." explained Harry. "But I just want to stay here with you and spend some time just doing nothing. I've been so busy lately, having to plan the wedding and stuff. I just wanted to be here with you and not have a schedule to keep up with." "Oh, Baby, why didn't you tell me? We could have not planned anything for this trip and just stayed in this hotel room and at the beach the whole week. I didn't know, Ginny. I'm so so sorry. I just wanted you to have fun, because the only thing that matters to me right now is if you're happy. Because I love you and don't want to see you mad, sad, or anything," said Harry. "Harry that's so sweet! So," Ginny asked with a sly smile, "Are you going to cancel and spend some time here with me, with nothing else on our minds but each other?" "Yes, most definitely."

So, instead of going whale watching, Harry and Ginny laid on the bed with 'nothing on their minds but each other.' They also cancelled their "party in the sand and sun." Ginny laughed, Harry smiled, and both of them spent the rest of the week relaxing, having fun, and enjoying the best time of their lives.

That's the end of Part Two!! I hope you liked it, I didn't think it was as good as I hoped it to be…


End file.
